


My Best Friend

by SonezakiRin



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluffy, Kiibouma, M/M, awkward homos, detective saihara as always, hella gay, its just fucking gay, mentioned amasai, super gay amami, valentines day thing i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Ouma used to taunt Kiibo everyday simply for the fact that he was a robot. However, there is one event that changes his attitude towards the other entirely and he actually wants to be his friend. Admiration turns to a crush and a crush turns into a love, but Ouma isn't quite sure how to express those feelings to said robot. Now that Valentine's Day is around the corner, will Ouma be able to muster up the courage to finally confess? Or will Kiibo just be swooped off his feet by another?It's a day late from Valentine's Day but that's cuz this fic took too long to write, sue me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired like half way through this fic so forgive how terrible it is ;;;; also. Slightly yandere Ouma idk if that's off putting. I mean. No one dies so-enjoy?

“Hey, Kiibo! Let’s hang out!” That’s how it all started. Kiibo wasn’t exactly sure what was being started, but he knew something changed with the short ruler the day he asked Kiibo to spend time with him. Ouma never asked anyone to hang out with him. Not even Amami, and Amami was the closest person to Ouma. Or so Kiibo thought.

Ouma was no longer rude to Kiibo. Every once in awhile Ouma did let out the occasional insult or joke about Kiibo’s inability to properly function as a human, but he always apologized once he noticed the faintest sign of hurt on Kiibo’s face. This already struck the robot as odd because Ouma never apologized to anyone. Even if he had made them cry. Ouma could have possibly cared less than he showed he did, so Kiibo often wondered what it was that made him so different to the ruler.

-

Things only got more strange as the months went by. Ouma then began to let himself get comfortable around the robot and even go as far as to be affectionate with him. 

“Kiiiiiiibooooo I’m booorrreeeddddd,” Ouma whined, laying his head on Kiibo’s lap and throwing his arms in the air.

“Well what did you want me to do about that?” Kiibo asked, looking down at the smaller boy who only pursed his lips together in thought.

“I got it!” Ouma threw his arms up once again. “Let me ask you questions, yeah? It’s like twenty questions except you don’t get to ask me any!” He grinned.

Kiibo blinked and looked taken aback from the statement. “What? Why can’t I ask you anything? I thought we were friends!” He defended.

“Nishishi. Did I ever say you were my friend?” Ouma replied.

Kiibo paused and felt himself falter. Did Ouma actually consider him a friend? Or did he just hang out with Kiibo because no one else would bother to deal with Ouma’s antics.

“Hey! Stupid robot!” Kiibo was snapped out of his daze by Ouma literally snapping his fingers in front of his face. “I was lying, you know? I do consider you to be my friend,” Ouma stated but frowned when he noticed that Kiibo didn’t look swayed. “Ok, fine. You can ask me anything you want, but just one question. I’ll answer it truthfully so you know I trust you and really do consider you a friend.” 

It didn’t go unnoticed to Kiibo that Ouma was displaying signs of being in panic. Ouma really was concerned that he had hurt Kiibo’s feelings, and the robot couldn’t help but notice his own electronic heart skipping a beat at the thought. Rather than letting the other know he believed him, he decided to take his chance on the opportunity of asking Ouma a question.

“Why are you so nice to me? You treat me different than others. Normally you wouldn’t care how anyone feels after you say something absurd, but you’re so careful with your words around me. You used to treat me like the rest. What happened?” Kiibo asked, biting his lip in hopes that he didn’t ask something too personal because he didn’t want to ruin the small friendship he had with Ouma.

Ouma’s face immediately heated up and he opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. He quickly shut his mouth as he tried to think of the right words to say. After a long silence, he spoke up slowly. “Because well-you’re a robot, so naturally you’re not like most people and god forbid you actually think or act like them. So it’s easier to hang out with you and spend time with you. Yeah, at first I was just a giant dick to you, but you weren’t like everyone else. Something about you-it was different, and I decided to be your friend because of it.” Kiibo noticed Ouma’s face flush a bit more as he took a breath. “Truth be told, I like you a whole lot more because you’re a robot. You’re different. I like different.”

Kiibo blinked once, twice, three times. He was still trying to process everything the other boy had said. It wasn’t exactly the answer he had hoped for, but then again he didn’t know what he was expecting. Ouma was mysterious so of course his answer had to be a huge riddle on it’s own. The only odd thing was that Kiibo knew Ouma was intentionally leaving out some information, but everything he had said had been nothing but the truth. Kiibo didn’t understand how someone could leave out some information but somehow still be able to tell the truth.

That’s the King of Liars for you.

“Thank you, Ouma. I feel like I’m closer to you than I was before you answered the question.” Kiibo offered the other male a genuine smile which made Ouma’s heart flutter more than he was ever going to admit.

“Y-Yeah well whatever I didn’t ask,” Ouma huffed, turning his head to the side and staring at the wall in front of him. “Anyways now I get to ask all my questions.”

“As you please then,” Kiibo hummed, feeling some type of giddy feeling inside of him from having the other answer his question.

“Ok! So-Can robots develop romantic feelings?” Ouma blurted out, switching his gaze back over to Kiibo long enough to see the robot's’ circuits cause a blush to display itself across his face.

“I-Why do you need to know that?” Kiibo quickly spat out, looking completely surpsrised at the sudden question.

“So the answer is yes!” Ouma exclaimed a little bit too enthusiastically as he sat up. “So Kiibo does that mean that you have a crush on someone?” The other question quickly followed. He looked up at Kiibo with sparkles in his eyes as he waited impatiently for the other’s answer.

Kiibo sucked in a breath and held it for a while. He knew he felt different around the other, but he didn’t read enough about crushes to know if that was what he was experiencing. Besides, there was no way he was actually going to outright admit his feelings for the other just like that. He had read a lot of stories to know that if he did in fact have feelings for the other, then he would confess in a romantic way.

“No-I mean. I’m not sure yet,” Kiibo mustered out, looking away to avoid the other’s piercing gaze.

“Woah! No way! Who is it, Kiibo?” Ouma asked almost aggressively, shaking him by the arm.

Kiibo shook his head, refusing to give into Ouma’s wish. “I do not wish to speak of it. I said I was not sure if I had romantic feelings for said person so I do not want to give anyone the wrong idea, especially you.”

Ouma frowned and nodded, dropping the subject since he did not want to cause the robot to go into any kind of distress.

-

Kiibo was chatting with Saihara when he heard a familiar voice somewhere in the distance. “Kiiiiibooooo!” The small dictator called out as he skipped over to the robot, jumping on his back in a piggyback kind of style.

“Ouma! Can’t you see I’m having a conversation with Saihara?” Kiibo frowned, feeling slightly upset at the other for intruding on a conversation like that, but Ouma had always done things like that. The robot assumed he was just flustered by the sudden display of affection.

Ouma huffed and gently pinched Kiibo’s cheek. “You don’t talk to your supreme ruler like that! After I had such an important question for you!” He whined, continuing to pull on Kiibo’s artificial skin.

“Ouma-kun I think you should leave poor Kiibo alone. He doesn’t seem to enjoy that,” Saihara tried to intervene. No one understood the relationship between the robot and the ruler, and Saihara being the detective that he was, was trying to figure it out before anyone else. This was just an excuse to see them interact together.

“Shut up Saihara! Kiibo is mine! Mine! Our conversations mean more than any conversation he’ll ever have with you!” He stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arms protectively around Kiibo’s neck.

“Ouma! Don’t be mean to Saihara!” Kiibo huffed, attempting to pry the smaller male off of him but to no avail. This only caused the other to tighten his hold on the robot.

“No way, Kiibo! I have an important question to ask!” He huffed, kicking his legs in the air like a child throwing a fit. Ouma seemed to have a lot when he didn’t have his way.

Kiibo sighed, finally deciding to give in to the other. “Alright. What is it?”

“If you were able to taste any kind of chocolate, which would it be?” Ouma asked, curiosity genuine in his voice and Kiibo couldn’t think of any possible scenario that would make it innocent for Ouma to ask such a thing.

“Now that Ouma brings it up, I would like to know the answer to that question as well,” Saihara chimed in.

Kiibo looked over at Saihara with a type of face that said ‘Don’t encourage him!’ but he already knew that he was going to have to answer such a question. “I suppose milk chocolate because-” He paused, mentally slapping himself because he realized he shouldn’t have added anything to that sentence. He was just going to embarrass himself even more.

“Because what? Kiiiibooooo!” Ouma began to tug on Kiibo’s face again to get him to talk, which undoubtedly worked.

“Because they’re your favorite!” Kiibo mustered out; shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

Saihara looked over at Ouma whose face immediately turned beet red. His childlike antics had abruptly stopped and he just stayed there on Kiibo’s back as he seemed to replay the response in his head. After a few moments, he mustered a quick thanks before jumping off of Kiibo’s back and running off in the same direction that he came.

The detective couldn’t put his finger on it, but he felt like Ouma was preparing something big for Kiibo.

-

“I was not aware that the school had a garden. Had I known, I would have come sooner. The flowers here are very beautiful. Thank you again Ouma for bringing me,” Kiibo stated with a small smile on his face. He had crouched down and gently ran his fingers along some of the petals on a flower.

Ouma felt a small blush creep up onto his face at the sight and complement. He smiled weakly before nodding. “Yeah, no problem Kiibo.” He turned his attention back towards the beautiful arrangement of flowers that were displayed in front of them. They varied from Iris’s, Carnation’s, Amaryllis, and many others. “Do you have a favorite flower?” Ouma suddenly blurted out.

“Yeah! My favorite flower is this one here! A Hydrangea!” Kiibo exclaimed as he picked up a light purple flower and handed it to Ouma. “They also remind me of you, Ouma.” He added with a small laugh yet that couldn’t help cover up the blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

“M-Me?” Ouma felt taken aback by the sudden comment, carefully taking the flower and looking down at it lovingly. “How come?” He asked softly.

“Because this flower represents heartfelt emotions in the sense of gratitude for being understood! And well, you’re the first person who ever gave me a chance. I am a robot afterall. Most people are scared to talk to me, thinking I’ll try to manipulate or kill them. Others look down on me and call me a mistake of a creation, but you never thought that. You were always so kind to me. You were my first friend. You gave me a chance, and I’m grateful for that.” Kiibo spoke out softly yet it was still evident that the beginning part of that statement causes pain to emerge in his electronic heart.

Ouma was speechless at the sudden confession. He didn’t know he had such an effect on the other, but he also didn’t know the extent to which the hatred towards him by others went. That made his blood boil and he made a mental note to punish all of them once he ruled the world. Although that wasn’t the task at hand at the moment. Ouma wasn’t stupid. He knew it hurt Kiibo to reveal something so sensitive about his past, so he attempted to do what Kiibo does to help cheer him up. He pulled the robot into a hug and held onto him as if his life depended on it.

“It’s ok, Kiibo. You don’t need to worry about those dicks because I don’t think that. I don’t think that you’re a mistake. You’re a blessing to me and you have done so much for me. I know I can’t make you forget what these people said, but I’ll be sure to help fill your head with a lot of good memories so you remember how useful you really are when you’re feeling down!” Ouma mussed, nuzzling his face into the other's neck. “So please don’t be sad, Kiibo!”

Kiibo gasped at the sudden contact and felt his eyes well up at the others words. He knew Ouma had a tendency to lie, but something about the way Ouma said the previous statement had told Kiibo that Ouma had not been in fact lying, and he couldn’t be more grateful for the other. The robot let out a shaky breath and tightened his hold on the smaller boy. Ouma suppressed the urge to tell the other that he was essentially cutting off his air supply because he couldn’t get enough of the sweet moment they were currently having.

Ouma always wanted to make Kiibo happy.

-

“Hey, Kiibo! Are you doing anything on Valentine’s Day?” Kiibo stopped during his walk home and turned around to see Amami running towards him, waving an arm in the air.

“Ahh-umm no I do not believe I have any plans besides the normal things I do everyday,” Kiibo remarked as Amami caught up to him, placing his hands on his knees to regain his breath. “Why do you ask? I thought you and Saihara were still dating.”

“Of course we are!” Amami chimed in with a grin. “I was just wondering if my robot pal had someone he was going to confess his feelings to,” He stated, wiggling his brows at the statement.

Kiibo felt his face flush and quickly shook his head. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Please don’t jump to conclusions,” He mumbled, looking away and wishing he had Ouma’s ability to lie so smoothly.

“Awww Kiibo come on my boy!” Amami wrapped an arm around Kiibo’s shoulder, leaning close to whisper to him. “Everyone knows about your crush on Ouma.”

Kiibo jumped up at the sudden accusation. “N-No way! Even Ouma!” He covered his everly growing red cheeks. If Ouma had known about Kiibo’s crush on him, then wouldn’t it be safe to say he was being rejected already before he even got the chance?

Amami let out a laugh and shook his head. “I was just joking! No one knows. Saihara had a hunch and told me so I decided to find out for myself. Guess my boyfriend is getting rewarded today,” He stated, wiggling his brows at the last part, and Kiibo didn’t need to be human to know that Amami was referring to something sexual.

The robot let out an awkward cough and scratched the back of his head. “Well anyways I’m not doing anything on Valentine’s Day, and no I don’t have anything up my sleeve either, not that I wear any either ways but-don’t do anything weird,” Kiibo huffed.

“But Kiiiboooo!” Amami whined and Kiibo couldn’t help but be reminded of the smaller, much cuter dictator and his childlike antics. “I thought you would want to join Saihara and I for a fun and chill day!” He pouted, as if he was trying to tempt someone that wasn’t Kiibo. It was almost obvious in the way that Amami was trying so hard to not smirk.

“Listen here you piece of shit!” As if on cue, Ouma emerges from a street corner nearby, looking nothing but annoyed. “You leave Kiibo alone! He’s not going to hang out with you and your boyfriend so you can keep making sexual innuendos! Make like a tree and fuck off!” Ouma stomped his foot on the floor, fuming at the other as he had protectively, and maybe even instinctively held Kiibo’s hand.

Amami let out a laugh before he reached out, ruffling the smaller boys hair which only earned him a growl from said boy. “Saihara was right when he said you were super possessive. I didn’t think you stalked him as well.”

Ouma gasped and quietly stepped away from Kiibo, crossing his arms in the process.”I was not! I just happened to be passing by!” Ouma defended.

“Yeah, and I’m not gay,” Amami retorted, placing his hands on his hips with a smirk.

The small dictator grumbled and angrily shook his head. “Why don’t you just go suck your boyfriends dick and leave Kiibo and I alone!” Ouma exclaimed.

“Alright then maybe I will!” Amami huffed back before quickly flashing a smile to Kiibo. “See you later Keebs!” He then dashed off in the direction of Saihara’s house, probably to do what Ouma suggested but who knows.

“Ouma? Why are you so mean to all my friends?” Kiibo asked, tilting his head in confusion at the other.

There was yet another silence, although it wasn’t a comforting one. Ouma just looked down at the ground with a dejected look on his face; kicking the small pebbles that were laid out in front of him. “It’s just that-Kiibo you’re my friend. My only real friend, and I just….You have so many friends and I don’t want you to...grow tired of me. I know I’m a bit extreme and I guess a bit extra when it comes to your friends but..” Ouma took a deep breath before looking up at his robot friend; surprising Kiibo with the fact that there were tears rolling down his face. “I don’t want you to get bored of me. I don’t want you to leave me, Kiibo. I don’t want to be alone again.”

The robot couldn’t help but pull the smaller boy into a hug, a hug which the smaller boy eagerly returned. Kiibo sighed, using one of his hands to carefully run his fingers through the others hair in a loving way. “I’m not going anywhere, Ouma.” The smaller boys breath hitched at the words, but he let out a choked sob in reply as he buried his face into the other boys chest. Kiibo thought that Ouma might be uncomfortable by doing such a thing, but he recalled a remark Ouma gave him that his robotic body did not in fact bother the smaller dictator when it came to hugs and things of that nature. “You’re my best friend. Just because I have other friends means I forgot about you. Have a little bit more confidence in yourself. You’re amazing you know?”

Ouma let out a small laugh at the remark and nodded, mumbling a few select words, but with a loving tone to them. “You stupid robot.”

-

12:00 AM

It was now Valentine’s Day, but it was also a school day so Kiibo was plugged into his charger, resting peacefully until he heard a sudden knock on the door; disturbing his sleep mode. Kiibo checked his percentage, being at a clean 80% which he found safe enough to disconnect for a while as he went to go open the door. He checked the peephole but did not see anyone. He was confused as to how or why the bell rang if there was no one nearby, but nonetheless he opened the door.

There in front of him, stood the small dictator with a slightly large bag, but the fact that the bag was filled with colorful paper made it difficult for Kiibo to figure out what it was that he had in the bag. 

“Ouma? It’s midnight. What are you doing here?” The fact that Ouma was still in pajamas did not go unnoticed by the robot. He found it cute that the small ruler wore a long sleeved purple shirt to bed along with some Panta decorated pants. He still wore his usual shoes, but his hair was still tousled as if he had woken himself up to come over to Kiibo’s house.

“It’s cold Kiibo can I please come in before I explain anything?” Ouma pouted at the other and the sleepy expression that Ouma had on his face helped sway Kiibo’s mind as he stepped back and let the other walk into his home.

Right when Ouma walked in the house, he leaned his body against the door to close it as he let out a yawn. “Alright then Kiibo. I was actually sleeping outside your door waiting for it to be midnight,” He stated matter-of-factly.

“Wh-What! Ouma if you were locked out of your house again you could have just knocked and I would have let you spend the night! You could catch a cold!” Kiibo lectured, huffing and shaking his head at the other; wondering how the person he held such fondness over could be so careless.

Ouma smiled fondly as his usual blush spread across his cheeks. “Kiibo really is the nicest person I know. Anyways. I was waiting for it to be midnight for a reason.” He stated as he walked over to Kiibo’s coffee table and placed his bag on it, throwing out the random colorful paper he had covering the contents of the bag.

Before Kiibo had a chance to lecture Ouma about the mess, he turned around with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in another. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Kiibo! Would you be my Valentine?” Ouma smiled lovingly at the other as he had his arms extended towards the other with his gifts.

“I-What? Me?” Kiibo was baffled to say the very least. He never thought for one second that Ouma might have feelings for him, much less actually confess to me.

“No Kiibo there’s obviously another robot in this house with the same name. Yes you!” Ouma huffed. “Do you accept my feelings or not? My arms are starting to hurt.”

Kiibo laughed at the smaller boy as he took the items from his hands. “Of course I accept, Ouma. How could I not feel the same way about you?” He took a step towards the other and pressed a small kiss against the other’s cheek. It was now Ouma’s turn to be surprised.

Ouma let out an awkward string out letters as he covered his face with his hands to cover his beet red face. He then moved his fingers slightly to peak over at the robot in front of him. “Honestly I didn’t think you would accept. I-Why me?” Ouma asked; setting his hands back down to his sides.

The robot smiled softly at the other, placing the gifts on the table and taking Ouma’s small yet warm human hands into his cold and metallic ones. “Ouma, you’re my best friend. You’ve always been there for me. Everytime. No matter what. You made me feel like I wasn’t alone in the world anymore. You made me feel like I actually had a purpose. You made me feel like I’m a person. You’re the first person to ever accept me for who I am, and everything about you just radiates. You’re beautiful and amazing and probably the most perfect person I have ever met. I know you have insecurities. I know you don’t think I would stay with you long, but that’s ok. I don’t expect you to get over them. I’ll help you through them by always staying by your side and letting you know how much I actually love you.”

“You stupid robot…” Kiibo noticed the other tighten his grip on his hands. “You don’t understand…” Ouma began, choking out a small sob. “What those words mean to me,” At that point he began to shake and Kiibo pulled him in for another hug. “You know I never had a family. My parents left me when I was a kid. I was in foster care but I ran away. I was able to support myself so I was never bothered but...I was never loved. I was never told such nice things before. I’m so-” He hiccupped and wiped some of his tears away. “I’m so happy. I’m so happy to have you by my side. To be with me every step of the way. I’m so happy to have you love me, and for me to love you just as much in return.” Ouma admitted, letting out a small laugh.

Kiibo’s face flushed at the confession. Ouma loved him as well. He felt so overwhelmed with happiness. He couldn’t believe his first love could return his feelings. He didn’t think he would ever find love if he was being totally honest, but here he was with Ouma. Kiibo laughed softly as well, removing his hands from Ouma’s and situated them on his face instead, pulling his face closer to his. Ouma gasped at the sudden gesture, but was quickly silenced by the robot pressing his lips against his own. The small dictator fluttered his eyes shut and placed his hands on Kiibo’s arms; holding onto them tightly because truth be told, he felt so nervous to be kissing the other.

Both boys soon parted the kiss and stared into each others from what seemed to be like a daze they were both in before Kiibo let out a small chuckle. “You’re really cute you know that Ouma?” He spoke out softly.

Ouma immediately lost his composure and spat out random letters again before he picked up the box of chocolates, handing them to Kiibo. “H-Hurry up and eat them! I asked Iruma to help me out and make some chocolates that a robot like you would be able to eat and actually be able to test. It was hard, so at least show me some praise!” He huffed as Kiibo took the box, eyeing it carefully.

“I can actually eat these?” Kiibo asked which earned him a hum from the other. He slowly opened the box and picked up one of the chocolates. The robot seemed to inspect them for something although he wasn’t even sure what he was looking for. He then finally decided to plop one into his mouth which immediately made him gasp. “I can taste it!” He exclaimed which quickly got Ouma excited and proud over the hard work he went through to make them. “Oh my goodness Ouma. These are so delicious and amazing? And-I can’t believe you did this for me this is so amazing.” He cried out, relishing the fact that he was finally able to taste some kind of human food. 

Ouma smirked and leaned over, swiping his tongue over Kiibo’s bottom lip in a swift motion. “You had some chocolate on your lip,” He stated nonchalantly as Kiibo’s stuttered to even form a sentence anymore by such an act.

“I-I Y-You-That’s enough chocolate for now,” He stated, closing the box and setting it back down before picking the flowers back up. “I’ll go put these in some water real quick.” As Kiibo walked away, Ouma couldn’t help but do a little victory dance that things went so well. He was so happy to have Kiibo return his feelings, but he was starting to doubt that he would be able to be a good boyfriend. Before he was even able to indulge in those thoughts even further, Kiibo came back.

Kiibo placed a vase full of water with the flowers on his coffee table. “You got me some Hydrangea’s. You really are the sweetest you know? I'm not sure why you started to like me,” He stated while he gazed at the flowers.

Ouma walked over and hugged Kiibo from behind. "You know I started to get a crush on you after your birthday party last year. You didn't even know me and yet you invited me and you were so nice to me....even though I had been nothing but a dick to you. You gave me a chance to be your friend, and you let me experience something I never had before. I don't really know why you had invited me, but it made me happy. I know I didn't show up, but I felt bad after I saw how disappointed you were. I honestly thought you only invited me as a joke. I never thought you meant it. Just knowing someone like you was remotely interested in me made me happy, and I felt really important....that's whu I'm nice to you....to answer that question you asked me from a few months ago." He felt his hold tighten on the robot. "I'm really sorry for the way I was before."

“Ouma, don't worry about it. That's the past. Now is what matters, right? You're different. It's alright," Kiibo reassured as he gently grabbed Ouma's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Ouma blushed and nodded; a small yawn escaping his lips in the process.

"Ouma, if you’re sleepy you should go to sleep. It’s almost 1 am,” Kiibo stated, pointing at a clock on the wall.

The smaller boy let out a small sigh as he rubbed his eye. “Ok but you’re going to sleep with me and cuddle me like a boyfriend should because I also came here for some of those.” He informed the other as he reached into the bag once again and pulled out a blanket. “I brought this for us. It’s fleece. Very soft. I knock out faster than Ishimaru when you hit him on the head with a hammer.”

“Ouma! Don’t talk about him like that it’s rude!” Kiibo scolded the other male even though he knew his efforts were going to be pointless.

“Yeah yeah, let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted,” He yawned once again as he grabbed the other's hand and walked into the guest room which Ouma dubbed as his room.

Ouma laid the blanket out of the bed before jumping on it. He rolled over until he found a spot comfortable for himself and then pat the spot next to him for the robot to lay with him. Kiibo of course complied to his wishes, and not even a second later, Ouma had wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his chest as he let out a content sigh. “Good night Kiibo.”

Kiibo smiled down at the other as he picked up one side of the blanket and draped it over the now sleeping dictator. “Good night Ouma.” He laid there for a good while as he carefully watched the other sleep peacefully; his breathing being even and steady and Kiibo couldn’t remember a time he had seen the other so cute before. Kiibo then remembered that Ouma complained earlier that it was cold, so he turned on the heating option on his body so that the other could be more at ease. This seemed to do the trick because Ouma pulled the other closer to himself as he pressed his face even more against the robot. This only caused the other to laugh lightly.

He checked the time seeing that it was getting a bit late so he figured it would be best to plug himself back in the charger and let the other wake him up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, Amami got laid that night.


End file.
